


Golden Retriever

by x_los



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Girl!Crack, and their dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Retriever

“You can’t feed the dog on dreams, Doctor, it’s not one of your insipid companions. Eventually you’re going to cave and go to the Tesco.”

“I’m never leaving the bed. You’ll have to build extensions onto the frame and headboard if there’s anything you expect me to do.”

“I know I’m exquisitely good, but even I’m not a replacement for Alpo.”

“Why’d we get a dog anyway?”

“You said if you were doing domestic you were going all out.”

The Doctor groaned into the pillow, defeated. “ _Fine_. Let’s hope I can find money.”

"Oh don't fret, Doctor. I have coupons!"


End file.
